Starting Fresh
by Legendoffun
Summary: Sunlight Star, is the daughter of Sunset Shimmer and Flaming Star. She lives on the outskirts of Ponyville, part-time worker of their family run department store. She attempts to make friends at her school in Ponyville, but will she ever make friends? Is her life already laid out for her? Will a adventure help her make real friends? I own my OCs & the cover.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first MLP:FIM fanfiction, and for a start, it is not completely centered on the Mane Six. This is the story of Sunlight Star, filly of Sunset Shimmer and Flaming Star. She lives outside of Ponyville but goes to the school there. She has to deal with other ponies for once, including the Mane Six's daughters. How's she going to Start Fresh if her life maybe already laid out for her? Will she be able to make new friends?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sunlight's P.O.V<strong>

_Today, I'm going to school. I'm going to make a first impression in front of other ponies. I'm not sure I can do this.  
><em>

Sunlight, a red unicorn with a orange and red mane and tail sat up in bed. Her saddlebag was already loaded and waiting to be picked up. In Sunlight's hair was a red and orange pin, the cutie mark of her mother. Her father worked at their department store, below the home. This three-story building was located on the outskirts of Ponyville, because her mother insisted. Sunlight scurried out of bed and put her saddlebag on before trotting out the room.

"Mother?" She called, heading down the stairs into store, "is mom down here?"

Her father smiled, "good morning Sunlight, your mother is cooking breakfast for you upstairs. Did you already eat?" My father, Flaming Star, is a unicorn with a red mane with a dash of yellow. His cutie mark is a comet.

"No. I just thought maybe we'd eat on the go. I didn't want to be late for my first day."

"Well hurry on upstairs and eat."

I turned right around and headed back upstairs. Sure enough, my mom was placing down friend haysticks wrapped in grass. "Good morning Sunlight, do you have your things?" She asked, placing my plate on the table and hurrying to the oven to pull out toast.

"I have my things." I said, before stuffing my mouth with food and gulping it down. My mom placed down her plate and ate quickly. "We have to hurry, because I promised your father I would help him with the store."

"Mom!" A voice from downstairs shouted. My twin brother Fire Comet burst into the room. He has an orange mane with a taint of red in it. He was a unicorn as well. "Is breakfast ready?"

"See for yourself. Comet, don't forget your saddlebag."

"I won't. I figured out a teleporting spell yesterday."

_He also is a fast learner_.

"Comet, did you say good morning to dad?" I questioned.

"Of course I did. I was up when he was up and helping him in the store."

"Oh, well, did you comb your mane?"

"Done."

"What about making your bed?"

"I did that, and I also noticed you hadn't."

"Oh...right, whatever. Comet, did anypony buy anything?"

"Well, I think Big Mac passed by, he was going to get nails from us, but we're out of stock."

"That's a shame."

"Sweeties, we have to go in 10 minutes, finish up and head downstairs. I'm going to talk to your father." My mom called.

We finished our plates and trotted downstairs. I found my mom with my dad at the register. She turned around. "You're ready?"

"Yes." Fire Comet said

"Sunlight?"

"Yeah."

My mom grabbed her saddlebag and kissed my father before leading us out the door. I looked back at the store and then trotted after my brother and mom.

* * *

><p>Once at the school, my mom took us to the front desk. She placed the papers down. "I'm here with my children Fire (Comet) Star and Sunlight Star."<p>

"You're their mother?" The mare at the desk asked.

"Yes." Mom said.

My mom turned around. She kissed us both on the forehead. "I'll be back to pick you up. Enjoy school!"

At this time, we had about 5 minutes left til class started. I trotted back outside and sat down. I was about to start daydreaming, when I heard a collection of gasps, and saw ponies running towards an incoming group. I got up and trotted after the bunch. I squeezed through to see six different ponies walk by. They all were good friends by the looks of them chatting and smiling. There was two pegasi, earth ponies, a unicorn, and a...alicron! I froze in my tracks. This was a princess! I turned to a filly.

"Who's the alicorn?"

"Why, that's the star student and daughter of Flash Sentry and Twilight Sparkle the princess. It's Sparkle Light!"

Sparkle Light, right. Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry's daughter.

I tried to squeeze to the front but didn't succeed. I backed away, and sat down on the step. But not long after the shouts died down, the bell rung. I got on my legs and trotted up the steps and into the hallway. I stopped, when I saw something shimmering on the ground. Picking it up, I noticed it was a pendant. I placed it around my neck and galloped to class as the late bell rung its last toll.

I entered the room in time to see every single spot taken... that is, besides one in between a light blue pony, and a grey filly. But before I got there, the teacher, Silent Chalk, turned around to spot me.

"Ah, and are last student, Sunlight. Sunlight, why don't you tell us a bit about you, since you are the last _filly _in."

"I...uh..."

_Come on, this is your first impression, don't mess this up!_

"I'm Sunlight Star, twin sister of Fire Comet...and...er, I like to play in the sun."

"That's nice. Why don't you sit in the middle next to Pink Pudding."

I nodded, and began trotting to my spot next to Pudding.

"Hi! I'm Pink Pudding, but you probably already know that!"

"Hi. You know I'm Sunlight."

"Nope, but I just heard from you and the teacher so, yes."

I smiled.

_Maybe I have a new friend already._

But not long from cheery Pudding's comment, another one butted in.

"And I'm Pudding's best friend since we were the tiniest, Soaring Rainbow."

"Oh... hi."

"If you think you can be Pudding's friend, you have to go through me first." She smirked.

Pink Pudding has a light pink and brown mane, and as the name says, she's pink. Soaring Rainbow has red, orange and yellow for her mane, and then green, blue, purple and violet for her tail. Surprisingly, she already has her cutie mark, a rainbow touching two clouds. I looked at my blank flank and sighed. I wondered when I would get _my_ cutie mark.

Class began, math being the first subject, then we had science, where I was partnered up with Flying Feather, then we had lunch. I walked outside, and opened my saddlebag to see what my mom made for lunch. An apple tart, hay taco, and grass salad. I munched on my taco, before starting with my grass salad. Not far from me, a light blue mare sat, staring at the clock.

"Hi. I'm Sunlight Shimmer, er - Sunlight Star."

"Shimmer?"

"No, that's...what my brother calls me. I'm Sunlight."

"Wait, aren't you Sunset Shimmer's filly? What do you want now, to become a princess and rule over all of Equestria?"

"N-no. I just wanted a couple filly friends."

"Well no thanks, I don't want to be your 'filly friend', as if _anyone _would want to be your friend!" The mare stood up and snorted, before trotting inside. My face twisted in disgust. "I was only trying to act nice."

"Hey Sunlight." A voice behind me whispered.

I turned around and saw Comet, "how's lunch? Do you want your apple tart?"

"Oh, lunch is just great, and I want my apple tart." I said, stuffing the apple tart in my mouth before he snatched it up. "Comet, how was class?"

"So far so good, are you keeping up Sunny?"

"I think I am, but no one wants to be friends with me."

"You've gone to everyone and _asked _that, or do you just _assume _that because somepony said that." Comet questioned.

"I guest I just assumed."

"Where'd you get the pendant?" Comet questioned, pointing a hoof at the two colored sun.

"I found it on the ground."

"Are you sure that isn't just some forbidden charm that someone threw out?" Comet asked

"I wouldn't know. But it was shiny and pretty, so I took it."

"You should show mom when she picks us up."

* * *

><p>After lunch was either magic arts, flying lessons, or botany. That was when the unicorns, pegasi and earth ponies were separated for half an hour. Of course, the alicorn could choose either one, and she decided on botany. I thought she would focus on flying, or her magic but then I smiled. This would give me a better chance at making friends <em>and <em>being a star student!

My brother already had his friends, but I still didn't. After magic arts, there was writing, and then school was out. As I trotted down the stairs and into the lobby, I spotted a few ponies head outside. With no _supervision_! I looked around before darting after them. They seemed to be heading toward Darktree Forest. I crept as close as I could without being heard and looked at the ponies I was following. One was grey and white unicorn, with a black mane and a potion cutie mark. One was pink and purple pegasi, with a violet mane and a map cutie mark, while the last one was red earth pony, with a yellow and black mane, and the cutie mark was a sword.

"Scarlett, there's nopony following us. I checked twice."

"Why don't you check again?" The red pony, whose name is Scarlett hissed.

"Peace, don't worry about it." Said the pink and purple pony

"I'm trying not too." Peace said

"You think we'll find Zecora in here?" Scarlett asked

"Well, I overheard that Appleroot grows here. It looks like an apple, but that's just the shape of the flower. It's roots taste like apples." Peace giggled

Scarlett frowned, "can we just get the root and go already, you're making me get the creeps. It's as if someone's following us here."

"No one is following us, no one saw us. There's like no way."

"Well whatever, no way or not, let's hurry up so we can drop it in the cauldron and -"

"Ssh!" The pink and purple hissed at Scarlett

"What's wrong Starry?" Peace asked

"I think someone's listening in." Starry said, flying off the ground. She flew around in a circle and glared at every leaf. But she spotted me. Unfortunately, my red mane in a bush happened to be sticking out, and I was dragged into the open, where the group observed me.

"Who are you, and why are you spying on us?"

"Spying on you? I'm not spying on you. What makes you think I'm spying on you!"

"Peace, teleport her out of here."

"Wait!"

But they didn't wait, and I was teleported back to the beginning of the woods. Lost and lonely. I snorted and kicked the dirt into the hair angrily.

_Why does everyone hate me! What did I do?_

My horn began glowing yellow, and I pulled a branch off a tree and beat down a flower. I glowed with anger, my tail whipped the dirt.

_The first thing I need to worry about now is to get out of here. I turned to the right and began walking east until I was out._

A blue pony with a light blue mane. pony sat down staring at her own necklace. It was just like mine. She also didn't have a cutie mark.

"Um, hi, I'm Sunlight Star. I was wondering if you knew which direction Ponyville was?"

"You're in Ponyville. My name is Sparkling Ice."

"Nice to meet you Spark. Do you mind if I call you Spark?"

"Do you mind if I call you Sun?"

"No."

"Well then I don't mind either." She put her saddlebag on and started walking.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going downtown. Do you want to come?"

"Actually...you know, I'll come."

I trotted beside Spark and starting chatting. "I got lost, so I came here, and lucky you are here, I would still be lost. You know, I have like the same pendant that you have!"

"Really? That's cool! Do you go to Ponyville Scholars?"

"Scholars? Yeah, that's the name. Where do you live?"

"Baker street, next door is Sugarcube Corner." Spark said

"Sugarcube Corner! Do you get snacks there?"

"My mom sometimes does, but only during special occasions."

We continued chatting until we entered Sugarcube corner where Spark bought a funnel cake, which she insisted we share. We sat down at a chair and began finishing the funnel cake before a few familiar fillies showed up. Scarlett, Starry and Peace. They entered Sugarcube corner and each order there strudel with apple filling. They also asked for three sundaes.

"What are they doing here?" I asked

"Oh, the Adventure Trio? They come here regularly, at least, that's what I know."

"Well, I have to go now." I said, getting up and waving by. I walked out of Sugarcube corner and to the outskirts of Ponyville. I entered the store where my father greeted me.

"Where's you brother and mother?" He questioned.

"Well, we kind of got separated, so..."

"I'll let them know you're here. Your mom is looking for you."

I went up the stairs and tossed my saddlebag into my room before going to take my quick bath. I scrubbed off the dirt on the bottom of my hooves, washed and conditioned my mane and tail. I stepped out, and dried myself off with my towel. I walked into my bedroom and started studying.

* * *

><p>When I finished, my mom came in the room.<p>

"Sunlight, where were you? I spent 30 minutes looking for you, then I went shopping only to hear that you were here. What were you doing?"

"I got lost."

"Well, next time, stay in the lobby, you know you aren't allowed to leave without a parent."

"But if I hadn't, I wouldn't have made a friend."

"You made a friend? Well that's nice. I got to go start dinner."

She left and I closed my science book. I walked over to my bookshelf and pulled out '_Spells for Beginners_'. I placed the book on my desk and placed my science book and others away before opening the book.

"How to levitate things."

"I'll start with something small. Like my eraser."

I turned to my eraser and focused my magic. It glowed yellow-orange, before levitating in the air, I jumped up and down, but it fell on the ground.

"Oh, so I have to concentrate on the object before it can fly. I wonder when I can make myself levitate."

I started concentrating on the eraser again and it flew into the air. I smiled, and placed it on my table gently, smirking. I had just finished my first levitation lesson. I started again on my pencil, but it was much harder. My magic was weak. I wondered when I would be strong enough to fight against some great evil. But I didn't have time to think about that.

"Sunlight Shimmering Star! Get up here right this instant if you want to eat!" My father shouted.

"Coming." I shouted. Closing the book and dropping it on my bed. I trotted quickly up the stairs and entered the dining room. I sat down at my spot, where my brother arched his eyebrow, and my mom cleared her throat.

"Well, let's eat."

After we got through our salad course, we ate our main course, then finished off with apple tarts for dessert. My father got up and went downstairs. My brother and mom followed. I got up and walked after them. We had one more hour to work. We hurried down the stairs, my mom at the register, and me, my brother and my dad working about. The bell rung, and a familiar blue pony trotted in. I waved.

"Sparkling!"

"Sunlight! You work here?"

"I live here!"

"Oh, I just came to get something for my mom real quick. Would you happen to have any pans?"

"Yeah, they're this way." I said, leading the way. I stopped by an array of pans hanging up. She grabbed a small frying pan. "Thanks Sunlight." She said, heading toward the register. She purchased the pan and a piece of candy with the change. She waved goodbye and left the store. I waved until my arms hurt. At this time, it was 8:37 pm.

"You two, get ready for bed. I'll give you 30 minutes before you _have _to go to bed."

* * *

><p>I finished changing, and looked at myself in the mirror. The pendant was it's normal two colors, each evenly placed. I got in bed and went to sleep.<p>

...

_I awake to see two ponies running along sides with me. One was blue and the other was yellow._

_"Hurry up Sunlight! We got to hurry!"_

_I noticed the yellow one also had a pendant, with gold and pale yellow, but I had no idea what the shape was. I looked behind us, a dark void chasing after us. The yellow pony, spread her wings and grabbed the who I thought was Sparking, the blue earth pony, who grabbed me and lifted us into the air. "We need to focus our energy on the void. That includes you -"_

_"We have to do this fast!" The yellow pony shouted, we started glowing...and then everything went black._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So, how was the first chapter? 3,000 words is pretty long for me, it took about a day to get the time to write. Please review. Thanks for reading Starting Fresh, I hope you like it.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you MLPFAN105 for my first review! For that special reason, I will continue the story of Sunlight, as she starts fresh. Also, anytime now, I'll send out what they look like on deviantart. I'm known as Legendoffun on there. So, let's begin. For those who are wondering why in the first chapter I wrote 'sunlight's p.o.v' is because there will be more pony perspectives. The new one in this chapter is...well, I won't spoil.  
><strong>

**Ok, there was a small error in the last chapter. At the end, I met 'Sparkling', not Sparking. Other than that, I'll begin.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sunlight's P.O.V<br>**

_I woke up breathing rapidly very early in the morning. Sweat was in my forehead, and I must have thrown my pillow across the room when I was asleep. What happened anyway?_

I looked around the room, the faint light streaming through from my window. I sighed. It was all just a dream of some sort. I got out of bed and turned on the lights. I picked up my pillow and got in bed again. But I had to get back out again to turn off the lights. When I was walking back to my bed, I tried on my saddlebag, and landed on my head. I stood back up and climbed into my bed, and rolled over. Hopefully, tomorrow would be a better day...

_The next morning..._

When my alarm rung, I felt out of bed. My mane and tail was a total wreck. I stood on my wobbly legs and walked over to my dresser. Today I was another school day, and maybe I might be able to seem more presentable in class than yesterday. I brushed my mane and made up my bed. I walked out of my room and down the stairs, to see that mom was at the register today. That meant day was out doing his second. A newspaper man. For a family of unicorns, we live in a humble area. But sometimes, Ponyville goes into an uproar because of Discord, and Twilight Sparkle, her husband and alicorn child, who is twice as smart as her. I didn't really know if I wanted to be a princess. I mean, if Twilight wasn't ready to become a princess, then why did she continue on with her studies? And maybe if Twilight hadn't come along, I might have been a princes... ugh, now I'm sounding like I _want_ it.

I put on my apron that read, _Star's Department Store, Hi, my name is Sunlight_, and trotted over to the door, for somepony had walked in.

It was a silver coated mare with a light grey and black mane, wearing a saddle back and saddle cloth over what I assumed might have been wings trotted in our store. She glanced for a moment at me and narrowed her eyes. It was as if she was looking through me.

"How may I help you?" I immediately spoke, pulling out my notepad which helped me remember where everything is.

"Excuse me miss, but would you happen to have any berini ink?"

"Berini eh, that stuff is now on clearance. Nobody wants it." I mouthed, telling her to follow me.

"Why don't you just use your magic and get it?" She said

I looked at him strangely. Of course I couldn't use my magic, and mom said those who ask us to do something like that, are usually trouble.

"Miss... I'm going to have to ask you to leave." My mom ordered, walking over to us. "Sun, to the register."

"Excuse me ma'am, but I don't see a problem." She said, backing up a little.

"Well the problem is miss," my mom said, taking out a slip of paper and handing it to her, "the rule for this story is no magic. And we aren't supporting shoplifting."

"I'm not shoplifting!" The girl retorted, backing up a bit more, "I didn't know."

"Well, if you didn't, there's a paper on the front door to let you know next time." My mom said, sticking the paper to the wall by the door by magic.

As my mom turned around to put it there, I saw the girl grab a bottle and put it in her satchel bag.  
>"Mom! She's shoplifting!" I said, running from the register, "I got her! Take it back!"<p>

My mom understood, but made sure that she tossed a little ball on tough yard in that mare's saddlebag. I dashed out after her, trotting as fast as I could.

"Get back here!" I said, tripping on a stone and landing on my head. But I got back up and continued. The girl continued running, and pulled off her saddle cloth, which was blown into the wind, and hit me in the face. I fell down again, seeing nothing but a blue cloth on my head. As I pulled the cloth off, I noticed that she was a Pegasus in fact, and was off to the clouds. Drats, my first runaway. I put my head down in shame. I would have to tell my mom the bad news. But I smiled when I saw a string after the pony. But my smile turned upside down when I noticed the thread had tangled with a tree.

"Ugh..." I said. We'd never be able to find that pony. Even if I'm a unicorn. Then I remembered. Right on the ground, was the cloth she had dropped. I looked at the corner and saw a logo.

"Flight-light Inc.?" I said to myself aloud. I picked it up and put it in my pocket. This was personal. I was going to get her.

...

After I had changed from my store uniform and got my saddlebag, breakfast was ready. I ate in silence. My mom was disappointed when I hadn't handed her the stolen item back. When my brother and dad came back, my mom broke the news.

"If only I had been there... I would have caught the theft." Comet said, stuffing his mouth with hay biscuits.

"Well you weren't. I'll find her."

"How are you going to find her? You said she got away, and the yarn got caught." My mom said, looking at me oddly. "Do you have something of hers?"

"No, but I'll know I'll use my magic and find her. Or I'll get somepony who can." I said

My parents exchanged glances.

"Honestly Sunlight, I think you should just leave this to the police. I mean, they'll find her eventually, they only took ink...right?" My dad said, looking at my mom

"But it wasn't on clearance! It was something pricey!" I said

"And what did they take?"

"Excuse me." Comet said, pushing himself away from the table, "I'll go get ready for school today."

"Um, Sunlight, why don't you go get the rest of your things. Me and you father...we have something we need to discuss." My mom said, looking at me, "you'll understand one day."

I pushed away from the table and followed my brother. But I didn't follow him. I trotted down the steps to our closed store and went over to the area the girl stole from, looking for clues. I smiled. Right on the floor, she had dropped another thing. It was a strange scribble.

_I'll get Sparkling and follow her, that way I have earth power on my side...we'll do this at our one hour recess. Or I'll do it alone._

I put the scribble in a plastic bag, along with the dropped saddle cloth and put it away in my saddle bag near the bottom. I took my lunch in put that on top, and my books and supplies in the other half. I re-brushed my mane, and then walked upstairs to look in the mirror. But I stopped at the kitchen door and eavesdropped.

"... I know, but I don't want Sunlight going off after that mare. She could be in a gang, or worse, working for someone. Whoever it is, they must have done this on purpose. They knew exactly what we had, and when you were going to leave." My moms worried voice spoke

"How do you know all this? For all we know, it could be a regular thief walking in and taking stuff like they normally do. No work behind the scenes." My dad said

"And how do you know this? We don't know anything. We are just guessing. Anyway, I decided to survey the area where Sunlight last saw her before picking them up. It'll just take about half an hour. And besides, they can make new friends by then."

"You sure I shouldn't just pick them up?"

"No, just take care of the house."

I heard one of them get up, so I tiptoed back down and acted like I was looking in the mirror.

"Sunlight." I heard my mother's voice call. I got nervous. Maybe they heard me...

"I'm coming!" I said, trying to walk up the stairs on my wobbly legs. I could feel my nose twitch, and my ears keep wiggling. I walked up the stairs to see my brother there. _He told on me?_

"Sunlight, are you ready for school?" My mom asked, putting on her bag and sticking our 'detective' case in her saddlebag.

"Oh, yeah of course. I have my things." I said, scratching behind my ear to make it stop wiggling.

"Well then, let's go."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sparkling's P.O.V<br>**

When I woke up this morning, I was excited. I would be able to see my new friend Sunlight today. I had climbed down the ladder of my bed, when my older sister woke up. Ravine immediately jumped out of her bed and asked,

"Are we late?"

"No, it's only 6 o' clock. It wouldn't be that _late_. By the way Ravine, where were you at dinner? Hunting mythical monsters again I see."

"Actually no, I promised Pink I'd visit, but it took a while to get past Aloe and Olive."

"But you didn't tell dad." I said

Ravine glared, "maybe I didn't."

I shook your head, "you're definitely in trouble."

"I'm the one who promised Pink Pudding, and if you know her well enough, you _wouldn't_ want to break a promise. And dad said it was fine I skipped dinner. Just to not do it again." Ravine retorted

I shook my head again, "that's your choice." I walked over to the my dresser which was underneath my bed and took out the amulet. It didn't seem to do anything.

"What's that? Can I see it?" Ravine said, trying to take it.

"Hey!" I said, pushing her back and holding it just out of her reach. "It isn't yours, so you're not allowed to touch it!"

I heard a knock on our door.

"Ravine, you go open the door."

"No you do it."

"No you do it."

"No you!"

My mom opened the door.

"Girls come on, If I'm to take you there, you have to be ready and have eaten in the next twenty minutes!" My mom scolded us

"Yes mom." We chorused. Ravine trotted to her bed and made it up. I grabbed my saddle bag and left.

"Ice," my mom said, "what was with the big fuss?"

"Well," I began, "Ravine wanted something that wasn't hers, and she tried to take it. Then you knocked and well..."

"Well what?" My brother Seafloor questioned. I huffed.

"Seafloor, this has nothing to do with you. Nothing. At. All."

"Well of course it has something to do with me. I'm your brother." Seafloor laughed. "Look what I just learned."

He stood on his right front foot, perfectly balanced, thanks to the wings he inherited from my grandfather.

"Whatever, its cool." I mumbled, turning back to mom. "Mom, can you tell him to leave?"

"Well, is it something private?"

"Well...not really."

"Just go eat ok. Seafloor, gather your things and go to the door. You _better _be there."

Ravine trotted into the hallway.

"Ravine, make sure Seafloor gets his things, eats, and is at the door by the time I come down. I need to get my papers."

As soon as mom left though, Seafloor flew up into the air.

"Catch me if you can!" He said, flying away.

"Hey, get back here!" Ravine shouted, running after him. I shook my head.

_There was a good chance she wouldn't catch him. I trotted down the stairs and into the kitchen and sat down. The tiny haystacks didn't look appetizing to me at all. But after eating them and gulping down my bottle of apple juice, I felt better. The reason why we were so down on food was because of brother. He got sick, so mom had to get three days off of work and help him get better. Of course, my mom didn't get paid because she left, so we had to make the most of what we had. For lunch and dinner we were going to have carrot hay soup. My mom goes to work in Canterlot, so we have to leave early if she is going to get there on time._

I was brought out of my thoughts by my mom's voice.

"Ice, come along now, I've called you four times already. I have work and you have school." She brushed my mane by her hoof. "I know how hard its been for you every since...the accident. But we have to bear through it."

I nodded, and trotted down the stairs to surprisingly meet Ravine _with _Seafloor. Apparently, she bribed him with candy.

My mom opened the door and led us out of our apartment, grabbing the keys to the house. She handed one to Ravine, and the other she would soon put in her briefcase. She locked the door to our three-floored apartment, and put the key away.

...

After being arriving at school, Ravine and Seafloor left me alone. My mom had dropped us off and rushed to the train so she could get to work on time. It was kind of lonely after my dad died. I didn't recall much, because my mom said I had fell into coma the week of the accident thanks to a concussion. It was a double shock to my mother, and very hard on the family. Everything we owned we had to buy cheap, or make it last as long as possible. Somepony tapped me on the shoulder.

"Sparkling, is that you?"

I turned around. It was Sunlight, I smiled. "It's me, I was just in deep thought. Did you have something to say?"

"Yeah, come on inside, I got to ask you a favor."

"Well, I need you to help me find a pony. You see, at the store today...we were robbed." Sunny said

I gasped. "What!"

"But don't worry, I'm on the case, but I need some help. I was wondering if you could...if you could help me."

"Help you? Aren't the police supposed to-"

"You're sounding like my mom." Sunny retorted

"Sorry, but we could be walking straight into the bottomless pit."

"I'm sure it isn't _that _serious."

"And if it is?"

"You flee and get the police, I'll hold them off with my... er, my..."

"Your magic."

"Well, I don't think I can do that. My magic isn't exactly...great."

"Why don't you just ask Princess Twilight. I'm sure she'll help you."

"But she's a princess now. She has royal duties. You think she would come off her throne and help her old enemies daughter?"

"What?"

"OH, I'm sorry, never mind me."

"No, what did you mean?"

"I'm sorry, but I'll tell you later. Now isn't...exactly the best time."

"But Sun-"

_Briiiiiiiiiiinnggg! _The bell rung long and loud. Then it continued. Sun waved and galloped off to her first class. I trotted to my classroom and sat down in an empty seat. The classroom soon filled up. When class begun, I look at the blackboard as hard as I could, but my mind kept on dozing off. And then, I had a dream or vision.

_..._

_"There's nothing you can do about it. As strong as an earth pony you are, there's no way you'll defeat us..."_

_I was in a dark room, the only light coming from above. _

_"No..." I said, frozen._

_"As soon as we got the orders that your father was the one who defeated **him**, we made sure we eliminated him. Even with your pendant, you'll never be strong enough to defeat us."_

_Suddenly, a light appeared. It was a red unicorn that looked exactly like Sunlight, but had a cutie mark!_

_"Huh? What? How'd she get out?" The voices said._

_"Get away from my friend!" Sunlight said, slamming her hooves down, clearly upset. She charged up her magic and blasted away some of the shadows._

_"No, we'll have to do that later. Now we have to defeat her before she makes this worse." They mysterious voices said. "Call of night, hear my call, the warriors of the shadows request your power!"  
><em>

_The chant ended and three lights appeared. They surrounded Sunlight. She was trapped. My hooves finally were unfrozen, and I ran to Sunlight but tripped. The box she was surrounded in started fading, along with Sunlight._

_"NO!" I got up and ran as fast as my hooves could take me, diving at Sunlight. But it was too late. Sunlight was gone._

_I heard the cackles again._

_"Sunlight...no!"_

_..._

"SPARKLING ICICLE!" I heard an angry voice shout. I opened my eyes and saw my teacher, Mrs. Blackboard, standing above me angrily. "Would you please stop interrupting the class! I know how much some of us don't like quizzes, but you have NO reason to scream "no!"" She said angrily

"I'm...sorry."

The class snickered.

"Silence. Sparkling, in the office tomorrow."

_Oh Come on..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that's rather embarrassing. I wonder what's up with the dreams? And it seems like there will be some adventure and a little explaining to do, huh?<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you MLPFAN105 for my first review! And thank you Sunset Shine for your kind review too! For that special reason, I will continue the story of Sunlight, as she starts fresh. I'm sorry for making you all wait, but I just had to work on my other stories and make sure I wasn't behind in school. Techincally, I'm ahead by a week, but if I stop, I'll get in trouble. So I'll wait until Thanksgiving Week (U.S.) so I can continue with another chapter (not this one). I'm still trying to adjust to giving everyone updates, replying to PMs, reviewing for stories and schoolwork. I apologize sincerely for those who were really upset. I think I might send out another MLP fanfic sometime soon, because I have an idea. I'll just reply to my wonderful reviewers real quick...  
><strong>

**Sunset Shine -** _Thanks :) I'm glad you like her (Sunlight's) name. I'm glad you like my story, and I also like Sunset Shimmer :D_

**MLPFAn105 -** _I'm so glad you love my story, I'll try not to keep you waiting :)_

**But anyway, I must give you the third chapter of Starting Fresh.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sunlight's P.O.V<span>  
><strong>

_As soon as we arrived at school, I rushed off to the Everfree Forest, my map to Rainbow Dash's home. If I could make it there before school started, then I'd have time to make it into class, and no one will notice. But of course my plans had to be foiled..._

"And just where do you think you're going?" A voice said

I turned around to face a very familiar looking red pony. Scarlett, the pony I had been spying on just yesterday.

"Ahem, I asked where'd you think you were going!" Scarlett shouted, her yellow and black mane flipping up. Her friends, Starry, the unicorn with a black mane and white coat, and Peace, a pegasus with with a purple, puffy mane and violet and pink coat, were beside her instantly.

"Why would I need to tell you. It's none of your business." I said

"Well, I guess I'm going to have to make you speak magic-less pony." Scarlett then pounced upon me, pinning me to the ground.

"Get off!" I said, blasting a weak beam of light at her eyes. Stunned, Scarlett backed away.

"I really don't want to- but I have no choice!" Peace said, diving into me, landing me back on the ground, before flying back up. Starry used a magic spell to heal Scarlett. Scarlett wiped dirt from her muzzle and charged. Once again she dove, but this time I flipped backwards, just in time.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You're telling me where you're going!" Scarlett said, turning around with one hoof and launching herself straight at me. She hit me in the stomach with a hoof, sending me flying back into a tree. She then charged, junped up and did a kick to my face. But I wasn't done yet. I used my magic, and formed a hand that grabbed her and flung her across the school grounds. At this point, I rushed as far as my legs could carry me to the Everfree Forest. Unfortunately I dropped my map, but I couldn't go back for it, because Starry and Peace were on my tail. After a while of running, I was worn out, and dropped to the floor.

"I...can't...do...this...anymore.." I panted through short breaths. 'Luckily', they didn't followed me. I wobbled back on my legs and slowly trotted to a nearby clean, sparkly stream. I took as many sips as I pleased before heading straight to where I thought was Zecora's hut. After what seemed like hours of aimless wandering, I realized my predicament, I was lost.

_Great, just great, just what I needed was to get lost, by Celestia, I hope I find Zecora before nightfall..._

I looked about the dark forest, surveying the area for manticores and lions. The last thing I wanted to do was run into those. As I continued looking around the trees, it became darker, thicker and rocky. I had to use my magic to see three feet ahead of my hoofs, and I had to move out of my way to get over fallen trees and (maybe deep) pools of murky brown water.

I finally stopped at a small clearing, seeing a light coming down from the sky. It was still morning. After a couple of breaths of fresh air, I continued walking until I came upon a stream. I levitated a stick with my magic and dipped it into the water. It wasn't very deep, but the current was strong. I stopped using my magic and sat down for a bit, drained of energy. I took a couple of breaths again before sticking one hoof in the water. But that was enough for me to go spiraling in the water and down the stream. I paddled as fast as I could, but I wasn't making any difference. Up ahead was a few rocks. As I angled myself towards the nearest one, I missed that one, but got the second one behind it. The current still dragged me, and the rock was smooth but had many rigid places. I held on as long as I could, for the water was dragging me slowly off. Now I only had one hoof on it. Then the water pulled me so fast, I cut myself giving me a big wound, and I was spent swirling down the stream again.

"Help!" I cried, panicking at the sight of my wound. But no one could hear me. As I continued going down the stream, a burly, broad branch I didn't see until the last moment hit me in the head, knocking me unconscious.

* * *

><p>A pegasus colt with a coat of dark and light green, with a forest green mane and a dark, sea green mane and tail, walked into a clearing. He furrowed his eyebrows when he saw a pony's body in the water, and walked slowly. He stopped.<p>

"That's new..."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sparkling's P.O.V<strong>

_I walked into my next class, anxious to see Sunlight again, but to my surprise, she wasn't there. Had she transferred out of this class? I walked to my desk and sat down as the teacher did roll call. She stopped when she didn't hear Sunlight say 'yes'._

"Has anyone seen Sunlight Star?" Pink Rose, our teacher, asked.

"No." "Haven't seen her." "Not at all." "I saw her..."

Everyone looked to who said this, and I noticed it was Peace.

"And where did you see her Peace?" Rose asked.

Peace remained silent for a second before looking down at the floor and replying, "yesterday, she was...sick." Then I noticed that she looked uncomfortable.

I surveyed the room for the source of Peace's uncomfortableness. I then noticed that Scarlett Flame was glaring at her. I knew I would have to question her to find out what was the deal. By lunch break, I was trekking over to their table, putting on an iron face and stopping right in front of Scarlett.

"What have you done with Sunlight!" I demanded.

Peace and Starry looked up, but turned their heads and tried to tune out. Scarlett scoffed.

"I didn't do anything, but she did."

"You locked her up somewhere didn't you. Or used a teleporting spell!"

"Teleporting spells? I only know relocation spells, and they take to much energy." Starry said, facing me for a split moment before turning her head again. That was when I noticed a map with Sunlight's name on it in _Starry's _saddlebag.

"You know where she is. Hand me that map." I requested

"We have no idea where that mad pony ran off to." Scarlett said.

"Is that true?" I said, squinting my eyes at Peace. Peace gulped.

"She ran of to E-" She stuffed a hoof in her mouth.

"Peace..." Scarlett murmured under her breath. She seemed really upset.

"What, I didn't say the whole thing..." Peace said.

I glared at Starry, but she kept her lips sealed. I turned and faced Peace again, who suddenly blurted,

"she dashed off to Everfree Forest in a mad dash because Scarlett scared her!" Before darting into the air and away from Scarlett's iron grab.

"What?!"

"What's it to you anyway?" Scarlett hissed.

"Sunlight's my friend, and I'm going to rescue her because you aren't." I declared, marching off into the hallways and dashing out of the lobby as quick as possible. Then I stopped by a nearby tree.

_I'm going to detention anyway, so they won't miss me._

I rushed off as fast as my hooves could carry me until I was at Everfree forest. I stopped right at the entrance and took the brochure/map from the post Fluttershy set up. I definitely didn't want to get lost, the first place I planned on going to Zecora's hut to see if I could get some information from her. I walked into Everfree forest and followed my map to Zecora's hut. After a few detours and a couple of troubles, I finally made it to Zecora's hut. I knocked on the door, and walked in after the 'come in'.

"Sparkling Icicle, I know that is your name, Sunlight is missing that is why you are here, but why have you left school, to make them think you disappeared?" She started, "Spark, you friend is not far, she's not in the air, but she's doing fine, she is by a stream surrounded in thyme. You friend is not alone you should know, but fear is what you need not show, the hut is the color of snow.."

"Uhm, I wish you didn't always rhyme. It could help get to the point quicker, or are you telling me a riddle? Can you see the future?!"

Zecora shook her head.

"You should hurry to friend to help, while traveling around snakes, do not yelp." She warned.

I nodded and rushed out of Zecora's hut and off to the direction she pointed out where'd I might find the hut. I made my trip as fast as possible and galloped across shallow streams until I was at a white or snow-colored hut.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's an interesting predicament Sunlight is in. And what a good friend Sparkling is being, going after Sunlight to bring her home. As to the pony by the stream, that is my OC who will be really important later on.<strong>


End file.
